Three-dimensional autonomous navigation is computationally intensive. Three-dimensional autonomous navigation systems developed for large platforms have not been transferred to smaller vehicles, since the smaller vehicles cannot handle the computation. One method of three-dimensional autonomous navigation uses Laplacian path planning, which uses two preset voltage or potential levels. To reduce power consumption for computation in such a navigation system, a dedicated chip can be used. However, in order to solve Laplace's equation in three-dimensions a complex circuit, which requires the use of sacrificial layers during fabrication, is required. The manufacture of such complex circuit has low yields and high costs.